escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Shāhnāmé
thumb|Shâhnameh. Shāhnāmé, o Shāhnāma (en persa: شاهنامه; otras denominaciones también usadas son Shahnama, Shahnameh, Shahname, Shah-Nama, etc.), El Libro de los Reyes o La Épica de los Reyes, es una gran obra poética escrita por el poeta persa (iraní) Ferdousí hacia el 1000 y es la epopeya nacional del mundo de habla persa. El Shāhnāmeh cuenta la historia y mitología de Irán desde la creación del mundo hasta la conquista de Irán por las fuerzas islámicas en el siglo VII. Además de su importancia literaria, el Shâhnameh, que fue escrito en persa, ha sido clave para revivir la lengua persa luego de la influencia ejercida por el árabe. Esta obra voluminosa, es considerada por los hablantes de persa como una obra maestra de la literatura, que también recoge la historia de Irán, sus valores culturales, sus religiones ancestrales (zoroastrismo), y un sentido profundo de patria. Ferdousí concluye el Shâhnameh en un momento en el cual la independencia nacional había sido amenazada. Si bien existen varios héroes y heroínas memorables de características clásicas en esta obra, el gran héroe es Irán. Ibn al-Athir la ha llamado el «Corán persa», a pesar de que este título no es de uso corriente entre los hablantes de lengua persa, pero en alguna medida ilustra la importancia que este libro representa para todos los hablantes de lengua persa, incluyendo Afganistán y Tayikistán, para otros hablantes de persa de Asia Central, Pakistán y hasta en China, la India, y a los iraníes que viven fuera de su país desde la revolución de 1979. Este libro es también importante para los 200 000 zoroastrianos que quedan en el mundo, porque el Shâhnameh permite relacionar los comienzos del zoroastrismo con la derrota del último rey zoroastriano a manos de los invasores árabes. Fuentes thumb|Shâhnameh. Existe cierta controversia entre los estudiosos con respecto a las fuentes del Shâhnameh. La épica de Ferdousí probablemente está basada en una versión en prosa la cual muy posiblemente fuera un compilado de viejas historias iraníes, hechos históricos y leyendas. Sin embargo, sin lugar a dudas hay una fuerte impronta e influencia de la literatura oral, lo cual se manifiesta en el estilo del Shahnameh que presenta características tanto de la literatura escrita como oral. Algunos de los personajes de la Épica son de origen indo-iraní, y existen referencias a ellos en fuentes tan antiguas como el antiguo Avesta y aun en el Rig Vedá hindú. El Shâhnameh fue escrito en persa medio (Pahlavi), que en esa época estaba en remisión. El Shâhnameh de Ferdousí, un poema épico con más de 60 000 pareados, se basa principalmente en una obra en prosa del mismo nombre compilada por el poeta en sus primeros años en Tus la zona de la cual era nativo. Este Shâhnameh en prosa a su vez era en gran medida una traducción de una obra en Pahlavi, una compilación de la historia de los reyes y héroes de Irán desde tiempos míticos hasta el reinado de Khosro II (Cosroes II) (590-628), pero también contiene material adicional que continúa la historia con la caída de los Sasánidos a manos de los árabes a mediados del siglo VII. El primero en comenzar la versificación de esta crónica de la Persia legendaria y pre islámica fue Daqīqī-e Balkhī, un poeta de la corte de los Samánidas, quién solo pudo completar unos 1000 versos antes de morir. Estos versos, que contenían el surgimiento del profeta Zoroastro, fueron posteriormente incorporados por Ferdousí, con el debido reconocimiento, en su propio poema. La obra El Shâhnameh relata la historia de Irán, comenzando con la creación del mundo y la introducción de las artes de la civilización (el fuego, el cocinar, la metalurgia, la ley) a los Arios - pueblos iranios y concluye con la conquista de Persia por los árabes. La obra no es estrictamente cronológica, aunque existe un cierto flujo de acontecimientos a través del tiempo. Algunos de los personajes viven por cientos de años (al igual que algunos de los personajes de la Biblia), pero la mayoría viven vidas de duración normal. Hay muchos shāhs que aparecen y se eclipsan, al igual que héroes y villanos, que también transcurren por los relatos. Las únicas imágenes que subsisten a lo largo de la obra son las del Gran Irán, y una sucesión de amaneceres y puestas de sol, ninguna de las cuales es exactamente igual a la otra, y que ilustran el paso del tiempo. El Padre Tiempo, una imagen símil a Saturno, es un recordatorio de la tragedia de la muerte y la pérdida, a la que le sucede un nuevo amanecer, trayendo consigo la esperanza de un nuevo día. En el primer ciclo de la creación, la maldad es externa (el demonio). En el segundo ciclo, se observa el comienzo del odio familiar, el mal comportamiento, y la maldad penetrando la naturaleza humana. Los dos hijos mayores del Shāh Fereydūn siente avaricia y envidia hacia su hermano más joven el cual es inocente y, pensando que su padre lo favorece a él, lo matan. El hijo del príncipe asesinado venga la muerte de su padre, y todos se ven inmersos en un sangriento ciclo de muerte y venganza. En el tercer ciclo, se presentan una serie de shahs con debilidades y fallas. Hay una historia como la de Fedra en la mitología griega del Shāh Kay Kāūs, su esposa Sūdāba, y su pasión y rechazo por su hijastro, Sīyāvash. En el próximo ciclo, todos los personajes son egoístas y malvados. Esta épica es la más oscura de todas las épicas, mucha de la cual posee algún tipo de resolución y catarsis. Este tono parecería ser reflexivo de dos temas: la conquista de Persia por los árabes, y los últimos días del zoroastrismo persa. La religión antigua está plagada de herejías, y de alguna forma la visión optimista de Zoroastro sobre la habilidad del hombre para elegir le ha dado la espalda a la vida y al mundo. Aquí hay abundancia de mala suerte y malhadado destino. Es en la caracterización de las numerosas figuras de la obra, tanto masculinas como femeninas, donde se manifiesta la visión de Zoroastro sobre la condición humana. Zoroastro enfatiza el libre albedrío de los humanos. Todos los personajes de Ferdousí son complejos. Ninguno es un arquetipo o una marioneta. Los mejores personajes poseen fallas, y los peores tienen destellos de humanidad. El Shâhnameh y su impacto en la Persia moderna thumb|250px|Rostam mata a un dragón. Con posterioridad al Shâhnameh de Ferdousí, aparecieron a través de los siglos un cierto número de obras de naturaleza similar dentro de la órbita de influencia de la lengua persa. Sin excepción, todas esta obras se basan en el estilo y método del Shâhnameh de Ferdousí, pero ninguna logró alcanzar el mismo nivel de fama y popularidad. Algunos expertos creen que la principal razón por la que hoy el Idioma persa es más o menos el mismo lenguaje que el de la época de Ferdousí hace 1000 años se debe a la existencia de obras como el Shâhnameh de Ferdousí el cual ha ejercido una influencia cultural y lingüística profunda y duradera. En otra palabras, el Shâhnameh en sí mismo se ha convertido en uno de las principales pilares del lenguaje persa moderno. El estudio de la obra maestra de Ferdousí se convirtió en un requisito para alcanzar maestría en el dominio de la lengua persa por parte de los poetas que le sucedieron, lo cual queda demostrado por las numerosas referencias que hacen al Shâhnameh en sus obras. El Shâhnameh contiene 62 historias, 990 capítulos, con un total de 60 000 versos acoplados, por lo que su extensión es siete veces mayor que la de la Ilíada de Homero, y aproximadamente doce veces el tamaño del poema alemán Cantar de los nibelungos. Existen varias traducciones al inglés, casi todas resumidas. En 1925, los hermanos Arthur y Edmond Warner publicaron la obra completa en nueve volúmenes. Sinopsis El Shâhnameh es un gran monumento de poesía e historia, siendo principalmente el relato poético de lo que Ferdousí, sus contemporáneos, y sus predecesores consideraban el relato de la historia antigua de Irán. Muchos de estos relatos ya existían en prosa, por ejemplo el Shâhnameh de Abu Mansur Abd-al-Razaq. Solo una pequeña proporción de la obra de Ferdousí, en distintas secciones del Shâhnameh, es completamente de su autoría. Además de las descripciones detalladas de varias escenas y fenómenos, esta obra expresa sus reflexiones sobre la vida, sus creencias religiosas y éticas y su admiración por la virtud, su alabanza a sus patrones, y las referencias que utilizó. El resto de la obra se divide en tres partes sucesivas: la edad mítica, la edad heroica, y la edad histórica. La edad mítica Luego de un comienzo de invocación a Dios y a la Sabiduría, el Shâhnameh brinda una descripción de la creación del mundo y del hombre según las creencias de los Sasánidas. Esta introducción continúa con la historia del primer hombre, Keyumars, quien también fue el primer rey luego de un período de deambular por la montaña. Su nieto Hushang, hijo de Sīyāmak, descubre el fuego por accidente y establece la fiesta de Sadeh en su honor. En esta sección se presentan las historias de Tahmuras, Jamshid, Zahhāk, Kawa o Kaveh, Fereydūn y sus tres hijos Salm, Tur, y Iraj, y su nieto Manuchehr. Esta sección del Shâhnameh es relativamente breve, con un total de 2100 versos lo que representa el cuatro por ciento de todo el libro, y narra los eventos con la simplicidad y maestría de una obra histórica. Naturalmente, la fuerza y belleza de la poesía de Ferdousí han contribuido en gran medida a realzar el relato de este período haciéndolo atractivo y lleno de vida. La edad heroica Casi dos tercios del Shâhnameh están dedicados a la "Edad de los héroes", la cual abarca desde el reinado de Manuchehr hasta la conquista de Alejandro Magno (Sekandar). La principal característica de este período es el rol destacado que desempeñan los héroes Sagzi (Saka) o Sistānī que forman la columna vertebral del Imperio persa. Garshāsp es mencionado brevemente junto con su hijo Narimān, Sām el hijo de este último, es un paladín de Manuchehr durante su reinado en Sistān. Sus sucesores fueron sus hijos Zāl y Rostam, los más bravos de los bravos, y después Farāmarz. El Shâhnameh describe con maestría y precisión la sociedad feudal en la que vivían con boato. En efecto, las descripciones de los maestros son tan vívidas que el lector se siente partícipe u observador cercano de los eventos. El tono es épico y enérgico, mientras que el lenguaje es extremadamente rico y variado. Entre las historias que se relatan en esta sección se encuentra el romance de Zal y Rudāba, las siete etapas (o trabajos) de Rostam, Rostam y Sohrāb, Sīyāvash y Sudāba, Rostam y Akvān Dīv, el romance de Bižan y Manīža, las guerras contra Afrāsīyāb, el relato de Daqiqi de la historia de Goshtāsp y Arjāsp, y Rostam y Esfandyār. Es de destacar que la leyenda de Rostam y Sohrāb que se presenta en el Shâhnameh, comienza como es costumbre con un detallado preludio lírico. Aquí Ferdousí se encuentra en la cúspide de su poder poético y muestra todo su potencial como un consumado maestro en el arte de narrar historias. Los cerca de mil versos de esta tragedia conforman uno de los cuentos más emotivos de la literatura mundial. La edad histórica Una breve mención a la Dinastía arsácida de Partia le sigue a la historia de Alejandro y precede a la de Ardashir I, el fundador de la Dinastía Sasánida. Luego, la historia Sasánida es descrita con gran precisión. La caída de los Sasánidas y la conquista de Irán por los árabes son relatadas en forma romántica, y con un lenguaje sumamente poético. Aquí, el lector puede fácilmente ver a Ferdousí en persona lamentándose por la catástrofe, y sobre lo que el llama la llegada del "ejército de las tinieblas". Según Ferdousí, la edición final del Shâhnameh contenía unos sesenta mil distiches. Pero esto es solo un número aproximado; la mayoría de los manuscritos confiables que han llegado hasta nuestros días han permitido preservar unos cincuenta mil distiches. Nezami-e Aruzi indica que la edición final del Shâhnameh enviada a la corte del Sultán Mahmud de Ghazni fue armada en siete volúmenes. El mensaje del Shâhnameh thumb|Relieves en piedra del Shâhnameh en [[Tus, donde Ferdousí está enterrado.]] El estilo de Ferdousí es el de un poeta consumado. Su lenguaje épico es rico, emotivo y suntuoso. Los toques personales que posee el Shâhnameh evitan que se convierta en un árido relato de narrativas históricas. Ninguna historia ha sido leída con tanta avidez, creída con tanto convencimiento, y tan ardientemente atesorada en Irán, como el Shâhnameh de Ferdousí. Si hay una historia que ha influido sobre sus lectores, es el Shâhnameh y en la forma más refinada posible. Ferdousí ha triunfado, allí donde tantos líderes militares y religiosos tayikos han fallado. De hecho, Ferdousí está tan seguro de la inmortalidad y trascendencia de su obra maestra, que él lo expresa en estos versos: بناهاى آباد گردد خراب ز باران و از تابش آفتاب پى افكندم از نظم كاخي بلند كه از باد و باران نيابد گزند نميرم از اين پس كه من زنده‌ام 'كه تخم سخن را پراكنده‌ام ''Banāhāye ābād gardad kharāb '' ''ze bārānō az tābeshē āftāb pay afkandam az nazm kākhī boland '' ''ke az bādō bārān nayābad gazand nemiram az īn pas ke man zendeh'am '' ''ke tokhme sokhan rā man parākandeh'am '' "Las edificaciones de la ciudad se deterioran a causa de la lluvia y la luz del Sol." "Estoy agradecido a este gran palacio del verso Shahnameh Ya que no puede ser vencido por el viento ni la lluvia" '"Yo no partiré cuando concluya mi vida, Permaneceré en la semilla de la lengua persa" Ferdousí no espera que su lector pase sobre los eventos históricos de forma indiferente, en cambio le pide a su lector que considere los temas con cuidado, para así comprender las causas del ascenso y caída de los hombres y las naciones; y aprender del pasado para poder mejorar el presente, y poder formular mejor el futuro. Ferdousí enfatiza su visión que dado lo transitorio de la vida en este mundo, y como todos estamos solo de paso, debemos ser sabios y evitar la crueldad, la mentira, la avaricia, y otros males tradicionales; en cambio debemos luchar por la justicia, el honor, la verdad, el orden, y otras virtudes tradicionales. El mensaje que transmite el Shâhnameh de Ferdousí es la idea que la historia del Imperio sasánida era un todo inmutable y completo: comenzó con Keyumars, el primer hombre, y terminó con su sucesor número cincuenta, Yazdegerd III, seis mil años de historia de Irán. La tarea de Ferdousí fue evitar que esta historia perdiera su conexión con las futuras generaciones de iraníes. Estudiosos del Shâhnameh * Dick Davis autor de "Épica y sedición: El Caso del Shahnameh de Ferdowsi" y traductor de "Shahnameh: El libro persa de los reyes" * Shahrokh Meskoob * Mir Jalaleddin Kazzazi * Jalal Matini (Editor de [http://web.archive.org/web/http://www.iranshenasi.net/englishIndex.html Iran Shenasi] ) * Jalil Doostkhah (Centro para estudios iraníes [http://www.iranshenakht.blogspot.com/ CFIS] ) Véase también * Rostam y Sohrab (ópera) * Trilogía persa * Shâhnameh Characters * Flying Throne of Kai Kavus * Vis o Ramin (Un libro similar al Shâhnameh pero que trata sobre historias de leyenda de Partos) Fuentes y referencias Fuentes en inglés * Abolqasem Ferdowsi, Dick Davis trans. (2006), Shahnameh: The Persian Book of Kings ISBN 0-670-03485-1, modern English translation, current standard. See also * Clinton, Jerome W. (translator) The Tragedy of Sohrab and Rostam: From the Persian National Epic, the Shahname of Abdol-Qasem Ferdowsi 2nd ed. (University of Washington Press, 1996) (abridged selection) * Clinton, Jerome W. (translator) In the Dragon's Claws: The Story of Rostam and Esfandiyar from the Persian Book of Kings (Mage Publishers, 1999) * Davis, Dick, (translator) Stories from the Shahnameh of Ferdowsi :Vol. 1, The Lion and the Throne, (Mage Publishers, 1998) :Vol. 2, Fathers and Sons, (Mage Publishers, 1998) :Vol. 3, Sunset of Empire, (Mage Publishers, 2003) * Davis, Dick, (translator), The Legend of Seyavash, (Penguin, 2001, Mage Publishers 2004) (abridged) * Levy, Reuben (translator), The Epic of the Kings: Shah-Nama, the National Epic of Persia, (Mazda Publications, 1996) (abridged prose version) * Warner, Arthur and Edmond Warner, (translators) The Shahnama of Firdausi, 9 vols. (London: Keegan Paul, 1905-1925) (complete English verse translation) * Hassan Anvari, Ancient Iran's Geographical Position in Shah-Nameh (Iran Chamber Society, 2004). http://www.iranchamber.com/geography/articles/ancient_iran_geographical_position_shahnameh.php Traducción al español * Ferdowsi, Hakim Abol Ghasem. Shahnameh o El Libro de los Reyes, Traducción al español por Beatriz Salas de Rafiee, Ed. Instituto de Estudios Islámicos, Vol. I y II, Teherán, 2014. 745 pp. - ISBN 978-9645552577. Véase http://www.redislam.net/2014/08/el-poder-de-ia-literatura-en-el-dialogo.html#sthash.5crrbg00.dpuf * Firdusi, Hakim Abdul-Qasim, El libro de los reyes. Historias de Zal, Rostam y Sohrab, traducido del persa por Clara Janés Nadal y Ahmad Mohammad Taherí, Madrid: Alianza Editorial, 2011. ISBN 978-84-206-6330-2. Enlaces externos * [http://classics.mit.edu/Ferdowsi/kings.html Shahnameh], Traducción al inglés por Helen Zimmern. * [http://www.theshahnameh.com Rostam], adaptación a cómic de varias historias del Shahnamé. * [http://www.iranchamber.com/literature/shahnameh/shahnameh.php Shahnameh], traducción inglesa de Helen Zimmern. * [http://web.archive.org/web/http://www.greatworkspreserved.com/shahnama/ Shahnameh], traducción inglesa de Arthur y Edmond Warner. * New Translation of 'Persian Book of Kings' - March, 2006 from NPR, and "The Epic of Iran" - April, 2006, from the New York Times. Also, on 14 May 2006, Washington Post Pulitzer Prize winning book critic Michael Dirda reviewed Dick Davis's translation "Shahnameh: The Persian Book of Kings" "This marvelous translation of an ancient Persian classic brings these stories alive for a new audience.". The illustrated three-volume slipcase edition of this translation is ISBN 0-934211-97-3 * Shahnama Image Collection * Images from illustrated versions of Shahnameh * Metropolitan museum on the shahnama * The Asia Society; Illustrated Shahnameh * Fuentes persas ** Complete Persian text ** Shahnameh website Categoría:Libros de los años 1000 Categoría:Obras literarias medievales Categoría:Obras literarias en persa Categoría:Mitología persa Categoría:Libros de poesía Categoría:Epopeyas Categoría:Símbolos de Irán Categoría:Obras literarias de Irán Categoría:Literatura de Irán del siglo XI